


No Marks

by Kaligraphy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftercare, Caretaking, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kai and cole are good boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaligraphy/pseuds/Kaligraphy
Summary: Kai didn't want any marks for that night, and Cole respected that.  But it really hurt to keep himself at bay.





	No Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write smut SO DON'T JUDGE ME FOR IMPLYING IT I'm baby

Kai shuddered, his hips twitching. He made himself unclench around Cole. He raised a shaky hand to thread his fingers through the thick black mass of hair behind him. Cole buried his face deeper into the crook of Kai's neck and kept quiet.

"That was… That was so… Wow," the fire elemental panted, slowly coming down from his high and becoming more exhausted. "I almost forget how good you are, Cole."

Cole tightened his arms around Kai's chest and didn't say anything, which was a bit unusual already. Although it would make some sort of sense if it was because he was still upset with Kai's rule for that night- no marks. He had to attend two special events, one being an interview, and his outfit would show a lot from the previous night. Even Kai wasn't that cruel to mess with fans like that.

"Hey, you good? I'm sorry I didn't let you mark me tonight," Kai apologized, hoping to at least get some sort of response from his boyfriend. And he did.

A small whimper.

"Cole, what's wrong?" Immediately, Kai turned to face the earth elemental and cupped his face. "Baby?"

Cole whimpered and stuck out his tongue weakly. It was bleeding on one side.

"Holy shit, you bit your tongue!? How much does it hurt? Do you need anything?" Kai asked rapid-fire, leaping from the bed and reaching for his bathrobe. "I'm gonna get you something cool and sweet. Ice cream, that's what it's called! Which do you want? Never mind, I'll bring them all." Kai ran off and almost tripped on the wood floor twice before heading for the kitchen.

Cole's tongue really hurt. He really wanted to give Kai a hickey but that would have made him upset because he wouldn't be able to cover it up for tomorrow, no matter how much makeup he used. Cole was never one to leave light marks. And he just had to bite his tongue, and with his canine that was freakishly sharp!

Kai came back in, actually walking this time, carrying seven tubs of ice cream in his arms. "I never realized how much ice cream we have. Do you want cookies 'n' cream or moose tracks first?" Cole pointed at the orange container Kai held up. "Moose tracks, excellent choice. I got the big spoons, too." Cole clapped softly and scooted back against the wall, wrapping his bottom half up with the blanket. Kai sat down next to him cross-legged and opened the container. Cole reached for one of the spoons but Kai clicked his tongue at him.

"I can do it," Cole slurred, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I know, but I feel bad that you bit your tongue just to please me. Your turn to be happy," Kai said with a wink and a heaping spoonful of moose tracks. Cole chuckled and ate the ice cream, humming happily. "Feeling a little better now?" Cole nodded and opened his mouth again for more.

"Maybe I should bite my tongue more often," Cole joked.

"I do that for you already, dude," Kai teased, sneaking a small lick of ice cream. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cole said, sticking out his tongue as much as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this at like midnight or something on my phone


End file.
